Battle of the Powers
by W.Kathy
Summary: AU: Misaki, a boy with a special "Eye-powers" that attracts all men that look into his eyes, encounter another with a similar ability.  When the two powers clashes, what will happen?


**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this fiction belongs to Nakamura Shungiku sensei, I'm just borrowing her boys for a little fun. Plot and conversations are inspired by a yaoi manga I recently re-read.

**A/N:** Please pardon the wonky formatting – I'm using an i-mac and for some reason the format of the fic sometimes appear differently than I have intended. With further delay, please enjoy my second junjou fiction -

BATTLE OF THE POWERS – Chapter One

Sounds of footsteps echoed loudly in the ordinary household of Takahashi on a fine, Monday morning, as the weather report blared out from the television in living room.

"Misaki!"

"Oh, good morning onii-chan!" I turned away from my older brother's face while greeting him.

"You just missed the 'Horoscope Today' on tv! 'Those born under the sign of Libra will have the very best of luck today!' Aren't you glad?"

"Huh? Ah, instead of that, nii-chan, do you know where my glasses are?"

"You don't have them? My oh my, that's terrible!"

"Misaki? I found them by the sink!" My brother's wife, Manami san, brought my glasses to me.

"Thanks, Manami nee-chan!"

"Geez…you can't forget them you know!"

"Well, I'm off to school, bye!"

Voices of the two chatting came through to where I was, as I put on my shoes by the main door.

"…even though Mi-chan's eyesight is really not that bad…"

"Having to deal with all those guys…I feel sorry for the kid." Yup, this is what they say, 'same shit, different day'. Business as usual for me.

"Good morning Misaki! This morning is especially wonderful, isn't it? Come on, look up and see! Clear blue skies, gentle wind blowing…hmmm, what a beautiful world!" My best friend, Yukina Kou greeted me happily, at the entrance of the school.

"…Kou, you've gotten yourself another girlfriend, right?"

"Ah…you can really tell? My friend, you're so astute!"

Yeah, sure, 'astute', that's my middle name. It's just that the hormones-driven Yukina Kou is so predictable. "It would be nice if you and the girl stayed together for a while _this_ time."

"…That's not good. Just because I'm popular with the girls, you get all jealous…"

"Who does?" The heck I'm jealous!

"You!" Though I'm not looking at his face, I know he is shooting that annoying, knowing _look_ at me.

"What did you say? Ah!" My glasses were stolen and head twisted forcefully to face the other students. I could feel goosebumps rising up as I shivered in dread.

"Waaaaah, don't!"

"There, now you're even more popular than me!" My best friend (soon to be dead as soon as I lay my hands upon him) exclaimed gleefully.

Loud gasps sounded as my male high schoolmates looked into my eyes. The unsuspecting students blushed, gazing at me with heated, admiring looks. One of them even fainted!

"However, only with the guys! He he he" I grabbed my glasses from Kou, who was laughing at my plight, and made a run for the hills…eh…I mean my class. The unfortunate male students exposed to my eyes chased after me, declaring their love passionately.

"Don't follow me, you guys!" I screamed out, panting heavily.

Hi everyone, let me give a brief explanation about what's happening. My name is Misaki Takahashi, age 16, a first year student at Nishi High School, an all-boys school. Ever since I had that accident falling down the stairs on my graduation day in middle school, I acquired this strange 'eye-power' that attracts any guy that meets my eyes. Soon, I even acquired the nickname, 'Man-killer Takahashi-kun', and was frequently described as having a 'cute face' even though I'm a _boy, _ and with my face always facing down to avoid unwanted attention.

I finally made it safely to my seat and slumped down, gloomy dark clouds virtually looming above my head.

"Oi! Are you alive?"

"…And whose fault do you think it is that I'm this tired!" My hands itched to go around Kou's neck.

"Now, now, don't be angry, I'm sorry…hehe…"

The thick-skinned, unrepentant _supposedly_ best friend of mine continued cheerfully. "And doesn't it seem like the strength of your 'eye-power' has gone up yet again? If your 'eye-power' and Usami senpai's 'pheromone power' ever had a decisive showdown, I wonder which would win?

"Usami…who's that?" I perked up, slightly interested.

"Huh? You don't know? He's quite infamous. With those magnetic pheromones he exudes, he can attract both guys and girls. He's basically the sexiest guy in school. Even more, it seems that though you and senpai have the same problem in that both of you aren't interested in guys, but attract them anyway."

"Don't say that we're the same."

"Why? Do you hate him because you're rivals? And aren't you the same?"

"NO! We aren't rivals. Quit saying that!"

Part of a quiet conversation carried between two of my classmates came to my ears.

"…Carrying on a normal conversation without ever meeting the other's eyes…that's really strange…"

"Well…they're already used to each other, it seems…"

Yes, because of this 'eye power' I have, I can't even face my best friend properly when we are chatting. Argh, I'm so irritated!

"Eh, where are you going?"

"The toilet…" I stomped to the restroom, grumbling to myself.

"The same…my ass…he attracts both men and women…good for him if he can get a proper girlfriend…but WHY IS MY POWER EFFECTIVE ONLY ON GUYS? Damn it I don't want anymore of this kind of life!" Facing my tear stained face in the mirror of the boys' toilet, I cried out my frustration.

The door clicked open and my classmate accidentally met my eyes through the mirror. I had taken off my glasses to rub the tears away…shit!

"Uwaaaaah, I love you!"

"Waaaah, sorry, I hate you!" I ran for my life…or rather, my chastity. Nii-chan, you big liar! My luck today is he WORST, isn't it! As my feet carried me out of school towards the small grassy clearing behind the gym building, I heaved a sigh of relief. It looks like I've managed to escape somehow. Ah! Not paying attention to the ground, I tripped on something and fell…

"Waaaaaah…ouch ouch…that hurts…" What is this lying below me? It's hard and soft at the same time…strange.

"Huh?" I looked down to see a male student lying beneath me. Silence ensued as we stared at each other. A sudden realization hit me – I wasn't wearing my glasses! Somehow, it seemed to have fallen off my face when I tripped over this unknown student. Sweating profusely, I froze, wondering if there could be a situation more dangerous than this as I am in close contact with another man, without the cover my glasses provided. Nope…no way…murphy's law strikes…when it rains, it pours.

"Are you all right?" A husky voice asked in concern.

"All right…what are you asking…" I tensed, as we grew exceedingly close. Who is this guy? Oh, I've never seen him before, I know I would have remembered his face if I did. He has hair that's in an exotic pale shade of silver, dark smoldering eyes and an elegantly structured face.

"Because you look really pale!" Huh? Even though he's looking into my eyes from this short a distance, he's not reacting like the other guys?

"Ah…you too. You're okay right? You don't feel anything?"

"Me? There's nothing particularly wrong with me…" The handsome student shrugged casually.

What is this? … No way! The shock from tripping has cause my 'eye-power' to disappear? Wow, this is great! Deep in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that I was still sitting on top of the stranger.

"Ooooy! Akihiko, are you over there?" A voice called out, interrupting my internal musing.

"Ah…Hiroki right? I'm over here."

"Now see here, you! Don't go off by yourself to strange places like this. I don't like having to search for you." I turned towards the third person entering the grassy clearing happily. Since my eye-power has disappeared, everything should be…fine...NOT!

The student, apparently named 'Hiroki' blushed and I could almost see the hearts in his eyes as he gazed upon me. His actions were fast, as he rushed towards me and started taking off my jacket. I trembled in fear as I came to the obvious conclusion that my 'eye-power' hasn't disappeared at all! No…don't…stop…SOMEONE SAVE ME!

A _whoosh_ passed my face, as Hiroki was given a quick hand chop on his neck by my savior…ah…Akihiko, I think that's his name? My attacker fell unconscious with a heavy thud on the ground. I jerked in surprise when Akihiko touched my hand gently.

"You're bleeding, are you all right?" Ah! There's a cut on my hand…when did I get that? I looked from my eyes, to the concerned student waiting for my answer patiently. So, it's not that my 'eye-power' has disappeared, rather, it's that this person **alone** is unaffected.

He led me to the school infirmary to get my injury treated. There was an 'out-of-office' sign on the door. I examined my savior closer as he applied medical lotion on my cut and placed a Band-Aid on it. Ah! This person is wearing a blue badge, so he must be a second year, huh.

"Thank you very much, senpai."

"That guy from before…Hiroki I think? Is he okay?"

"It's fine. He should regain consciousness pretty quickly. Besides, it's punishment for trying to do strange things to you."

"Ah…" I'm kind of relieved.

"Even though he's really not the type of guy to do that kind of thing…I wonder?"

"Um…about that…it's because it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"When people look into my eyes, they become weird like that…" I admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Even guys?"

"Actually, it's more like…only guys. That's why I'm always looking down, so I don't meet anyone's eyes accidentally. And I wear glasses to try and relieve some of the effects. I can't even look in my friends in the face…" Taking of my glasses, I look straight into Akihiko's eyes.

"So why are you perfectly fine?"

"Me? Let's see…I wonder why that is?"

"No, it doesn't really matter. Whatever it is, I'm glad. This is the first time I've been able to talk in such a normal manner with another guy. That's why…I'm really really really happy!"

"So then, shall we talk even more about all the things that have happened until now?"

"Yes!"

"Let's begin with my name…it's…"

"Akihiko senpai, right? That's the name that that person was calling."

"Right. Then I want to call you by your first name too, is that all right?"

"Sure! My name is Misaki."

"Nice to meet you, Misaki."

I'm so glad I made a new friend, especially one that my 'eye-power' has no effect on. We exchanged e-mail addresses and chatted anything and everything under the sun. It was so much fun being able to speak to another guy normally, facing him properly and even looking into his eyes. Akihiko senpai and I had a few common interests, such as our favorite literature. We could spend hours debating about the plot, characters etc, and yet never lose our temper at each even when we had differing views. Ever since that day I first met senpai, we've also started meeting each other at the grassy clearing behind the gym building for our afternoon break.

"Akihiko senpai, are you here?"

"Misaki, you're late."

"I forgot my lunch, see, and I dropped my purchase from the canteen in the bustle while trying to get here. Ah…I'm sweating so much…"

"I see…" I sat beside senpai. His hand reached out to ruffle my hair.

"Your hair is all messed up." Hmm…it feels…nice.

"It's really strange. Some other guy touches me and I hate it to the extent that I freak out. I wonder why I'm okay when it's senpai?"

"You know, I really like the fact that I can be like this with senpai. It's lots of fun!"

"Yeah, me too. I like it too."

Akihiko senpai leaned closer to me and placed his arms around me. "So then, it's okay even if I do something like this?"

I didn't feel any discomfort, in fact, the arms around me felt somehow…natural… "It's perfectly fine!" I wonder why my heart is pounding like this?

"…Mi? Misaki?"

"Ah, I'm sorry senpai, I spaced out!"

"What's up?"

"Ah…I was thinking that the popular cream puff from the canteen is as I expected, delicious!"

Senpai pressed his lips to the corner of mine, and gave a hot, wet lick. "You had a bit of cream there, on your face. Hmm…it really is yummy!"

I blushed to the tips of my ears, and pressed my hand against the place that senpai just…licked. "Ah! Sen..senpai!"

"Did you dislike it?"

Shaking my head, I answered in a quiet whisper. "I didn't…hate it…"

Abruptly, by chin was grasped in strong hands as senpai's lips descended upon mine. A hot wriggling tongue intruded and we exchanged breaths.

"Nn…nn…"

"You taste so sweet, Misaki." Senpai whispered into my ears, and proceeded to nibble on my ear lobes.

"Ah…senpai…don't…not there…" I had no idea my ears was a sensitive spot.

"How about here?" Fingers teased my nipples through my school uniform. Time passed in a haze as hands roamed all over my body, and in the midst of all that touching, my pants were taken off.

"Here?" Something wet was touching a place that has never been entered before. Obscene, wet slurps sounded so loud in my ears as my hole was thoroughly invaded by senpai's skillful tongue. His fingers soon joined, sliding in and out leisurely, driving me crazy.

"How about if I do this?" Something thicker, hotter, replaced senpai's fingers with one quick, sudden thrust.

"Aah!" Why do I…not hate it…this kind of thing…

I was filled completely, yet there's still a vague sense of dissatisfaction. Trying to reach that _something_, my hips moved on its own as they grinded back towards the hard thrusts from senpai.

"More…harder…I want…" My request was complied happily, as senpai grew more forceful and the rhythm of our motion increased.

"Good…feels really…good…" When has my voice ever sounded so lustful?

"Ah…haaa…me too…Misaki…"

"No…ah…senpai…I'm…Aaaaah!" With a shout, I came, staining the grass with my release. I felt senpai gave one last, hard thrust, and my insides were flooded with a hot, wet sensation. We slumped against each other, well spent in pleasure.

"Misaki, are you all right? You're not in pain, are you?"

"Geez…senpai, you idiot!" Of course I'm in pain, it's my first time! My face flushed as I could feel senpai's cum still leaking out of my ass.

"Oi! Akihiko! You're here, right? Hiroki said you would probably be here…don't just go skipping class! As Student Council vice president, I can't forgive a committee officer for being so laid ba…" The vice president of our school's student council appeared suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at senpai. His declaration stopped abruptly as he saw the two of us embracing.

"AAAAAAAH! Ah…ahh….Usami and Takahashi kun have…!" Dashing away at the speed of an Olympics sprinter, he left us.

"Ah! Usami…that is…Senpai is that 'Magnetic-pheromones Usami-senpai'!"

"I see…Misaki is that 'Man-killer Takahashi-kun'."

"So then, the reason why I was fine when senpai did something…has to be because senpai's pheromones were effective against me!" Something Kou mentioned before flashed across my mind.

"But, Usami senpai, I heard that you didn't go for guys…"

"Hm? That rumor's wrong. I don't go for any guy _except_ Misaki." With a move as smooth as his words, senpai kissed me. I shivered with joy at this confession.

"Senpai…I love you!"

"I love you too, you know." The truth is that my 'eye-power' is unbelievably effective against Akihiko senpai, but both of us were oblivious to that fact.

"Geez, Akihiko, you…because your face never changes, I can't tell at all if you really are head over heels for me."

"It's not something that will show on my face, but I really am crazy in love with you."

"I get it…so, in other words, when 'eye-power' and 'pheromone power' have a direct showdown, chances are, a couple will be born, huh?" Kou popped out from somewhere, and made his observation with satisfaction.

So, on that day, Nishi High School was abuzz with the shocking news of the birth of the 'Super Big Couple'." _And they lived happily ever after_, is what I would like to say, but that's another story for another day. *winks*

("_)=(_)=(^_~)=(^_^)=("_)=(_)=(^_~)=(^_^)=("_)=(_)=(^_~)=(^_^)

A/N: Well, just a short one-shot to ease my angsty mood from writing my other junjou fic…hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Let me know if you would like a continuation of this one-shot, if there is enough interest, I will try my best to oblige. Cheers!


End file.
